


Cold Comfort

by Setcheti



Series: The Carson Diaries [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just goin’ to have to live with the solution I’ve come up with, and that’s all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All right, winter is officially here.

We’re back in the buildin’s now, and just in time, too: the first big storm hit the day after we moved off the beach. Luckily, thanks to Rodney knowin’ the Atlantean weather patterns and me knowin’ how to smoke fish and dry fruit, we’ve got a decent supply of food laid in. Of course, we’ve also got the equivalent of an Ancient refrigerator that can hold food in a sort of stasis until you take it out. I’ve loaded up the refrigerators in the other buildin’s with fruit and tubers and fish as well, so we’ll be sittin’ pretty for a good while so long as the power stays on.

Which it should do another ten thousand years, accordin’ to Rodney – he thinks the power on our island is bein’ generated geothermally, so we’ve more to worry about equipment wearin’ out than the power givin’ out.

Apparently ten thousand years did wear on some of the systems after all, however. The heatin’ systems bein’ among them. Or else the planet had cooled down significantly over the course of the millennia, and the systems’ settin’s were just a reflection of what the climate had originally been like. Whatever the reason, though, it’s still cold.

I’m cold. And Rodney’s bloody well freezin’ – he’s got no body fat left to speak of, and our two blankets aren’t nearly enough to compensate. He’s gettin’ progressively more lethargic, and I don’t think it’s just because of what bein’ inside is doin’ to him.

If I can’t get him warmed up, keep him warmed up…I’m goin’ to lose him. His body will just shut down, he’ll fall asleep and never wake up again.

No bloody way in Hell am I goin’ to let that happen. Not after all I’ve gone through tryin’ to keep him alive up to this point. He’s just goin’ to have to live with the solution I’ve come up with, and that’s all there is to it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t want to wake up.

I’m warm, again. I’m comfortable – as comfortable as I can be with the pain that’s a part of being inside an Ancient building. That’s always going to be a part of it, I know that. I can only imagine what kind of hell it would be to be inside the city right now, with the power flowing everywhere through the walls and the ceilings and the floor. At least in here, it’s only one wall and the door. Painful, but not unbearable.

Cold, though. Or it was, until Carson came up with his brilliant plan – the kind of brilliant plan any eight-year-old who’d ever been a boy scout would have thought of in ten seconds flat. It took Carson a couple of days.

That right there, that’s proof of his ability to be oblivious for you. Hard evidence.

Ouch. Okay, bad thought, bad thought. I’m not…I’m too tired to…well, maybe just thank whatever for the small favor of being just a little over half dead, still. It’s terrifying and it pisses me off to be so helpless, to be so dependent…but it’s sure doing me a favor now.

That doesn’t help in any way but physically, though. Which is the part that truly sucks. The more warm and comfortable I get, the more alert I get and then I can think instead of just laying here half dead asleep. Don’t get me wrong, it’s good to be able to think…but I just keep remembering my dream of being warm and cuddling with someone who…well, who actually wants to cuddle up with me. With me, because I’m me, and not for any other reason.

It was such a nice dream. I wish I didn’t have to wake up and find out it’s only half real.


End file.
